


Manga and Musings

by Winter_Lazuli



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Slight Spoilers for Act 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lazuli/pseuds/Winter_Lazuli
Summary: Set during Act 2, so some spoilers abound. Natsuki muses on the recent behaviour of her clubmmates. Rated T for a few thoughts.





	Manga and Musings

“Grr… Monika!”

Natsuki growled under her breath as she took the office chair, wheeled it to the shelves, and stood up on top of it in order to get to her manga. Once again, her club president had made it a hundred times harder to retrieve her literature by placing it on the top shelf. She wobbled as she carefully took the box of _Parfait Girls_ closest to her off the shelf, then lifted it off. By some miracle, she managed to get the box down on her own, and even made it off the chair without any incidents.

‘ _This would have been so much easier if he were here…_ ’ The cotton candy-haired girl hefted the box out of the closet and plopped it on the closest table, her body feeling the weight of the box the entire time. She sat down at the desk to breathe after all that, eyes on her prize. Suddenly, she looked around, and saw what she knew: she was the only one in the club room. Monika was late again, and the new guy had gone after Yuri, the other club member having gone to get water for tea.

“Tea… yuck.” She stuck her tongue out at the thought of herself drinking tea. No way would she want to drink anything from Yuri… Especially if she touched it while making it. Knowing Yuri, she’d be making it for herself and the new guy, secretly putting “her essence” into it. The thought made Natsuki close to throwing up. The way she’s been acting lately around him made the thought worse, if only because she wouldn’t want to subject anyone to that kind of thing.

The new guy! He’s been following Yuri around like some lost puppy the entire time he’s been around, and he seemed to be attached to the hip with her already. For some reason, this annoyed Natsuki to no end. Yuri isn’t the only member of this club! She and Monika were here too! She was amazed that the way Yuri has been acting lately hasn’t scared him off yet. But she shook her head and tried to think of something else. Why would she care about him anyway?!

Come to think of it… Monika’s been acting kind of weird too. Somehow, she seemed so… okay with all of this. Sometimes, she catches the new guy talking to her, and the club president seems so responsive to him. Almost like she liked him too… It was like Natsuki herself was the only person he ignored. But it wasn’t like she cared or anything!

Though… Thinking about it, Natsuki realized she did care for Yuri, as a fellow club member at least, and as a friend. If Yuri responded to the new guy so much, maybe she could convince him to convince her to get help. Monika didn’t really seem to be concerned, so it might not be a good idea to call her attention to it.

She considered how to get his help. Talking to him straight out didn’t seem like a good idea. Yuri was almost possessive of him, and besides, he largely ignored her. He might even tell Monika. Even asking him to talk to her to private might trigger Yuri’s aggression towards her. Natsuki put down her manga to think. Suddenly, she picked it up again and saw the page she was on. On it, Minori was talking to the guy from the ice cream shop, giving him a note confessing the dare she had been put up to by the others. Natsuki looked up and looked around. No one was there yet. Good. She knew though that there was no way she’d finish this today before poem showing. She would have to give it tomorrow.

It was a long shot, but it might work. Natsuki took a new piece of paper and a pen, then began to write.

“ _I don’t know how else to bring this up. But there’s been something I’m worried about._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! This story was my first time writing for DDLC, and I had way more fun with it than I thought I would! Reviews are appreciated, especially if you have suggestions for how I can improve. Once again, thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
